


Pain and Pain (#154 Mind)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [163]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian thought he knew pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Pain (#154 Mind)

Ian thought he knew pain.

His body and been broken, beaten and torn enough times but this was worse. Every thought was like broken glass scouring his mind leaving it bleeding. The words he forced himself to speak felt like blood, thick in his mouth, choking him.

Part of the healing processes they told him.

Ian hated them all.

And the one small comfort he was truly desperate for was the one that was expressly forbidden.

He just wanted the Professor’s voice to slip into his mind and talk him slowly down to that deep place that was quiet and soft like a warm summer night with a cool breeze. That place were nothing hurt, where he barely existed, where the Professor’s voice would filter softly in and tell him he was safe, good, beautiful and loved.

Charlie refused and Bradford agreed. There would be none of that until they were sure Ian wouldn’t lose himself again, wouldn’t wander off into his head. Charlie barely even touched him afraid of scaring him back into blank eyed silence, this time for good.

So instead Ian cried in the shower, told stories to Bradford and faced down his demons feeling wretchedly alone.


End file.
